Everybody Lives And Loves
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: Slightly AU, where Amber Never Dies. She and Wilson are expecting their first child together. Is Cut-Throat cut-out to be a Mom? Meanwhile, Thirteen is Engaged to marry Cameron. Moderate Fluff. Please R&R. Warning! Femslash and Maybe light sexy times (For Both Couples) Ahead. Multi-Chapter Story.
1. Chap1-Prologue

**Everybody Lives And Loves**

You would never really imagine that the clever, cunning, manipulative, Amber-more commonly known as 'Cut-Throat-Bitch'- could possibly have a soft side. She does, However, and it's reserved for James Wilson. You may call these two the _odd couple,_ and many would say you're right. I look at it differently though. In my eyes, either one fills the empty aspects of the other's personality—and, as cliché as it may sound-they complete each other. If you want to hear something even stranger than that, though, you've come to the right place. I bet you'd never guess Amber would develop a fascination with baby clothes, but she has. And here's the real kicker; the reason why.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into a 'girl's day' at the mall." Dr. Remy Hadley groans, turning to her old colleague. "Come on, you know you love to look at the stuff inside Babies'R'Us." The blonde shoots back in reply. Remy wears a sharp expression. "You ever tell anyone I said that once, I'll deny it." Amber rolls her eyes. "You're such a stick in the mud." The brunette gives her friend a strange glare. "Who the hell are you anymore?" She laughs, gesturing toward Ambers growing stomach. "This baby has turned you into a complete marshmallow. It's actually scaring me." The brunette exclaims.

The blonde turns around, feigning shock and hurt. "I am so not a Marshmallow!" Amber answers, lowering her voice. "You heard me con that guy at the cable company into cutting mine & Wilson's rate in half. I gave him a whole sob story about how Wilson got his foot chopped off while doing carpentry work and would never be able to get a good job again." Remy stepped forward, turning her tone to a whisper as well. "That was one time in, what, the last six months? And I'm pretty sure that happened way before you got pregnant." Suddenly, a mischievious grin crosses Amber's features. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go to the check-out counter with these cute yellow-checkered one-sies, and then I'm going to text Cameron and let her know that You would never even think of having a baby with her." The blonde giggles as she walks off. "Amber, you wouldn't dare. You know that Allison Cameron is the love of my life!" Remy Challenges. "Watch me." Replies the woman who will always be 'affectionately' known as 'Cut-Throat-Bitch.'

Some things just never change.

* * *

 **Should I continue, or was it Too Crappy? Review and Let Me Know if You Do or Don't wanna see more!**

 **~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	2. Chap2-Everybody Has A Past

**Chapter 2-Everybody Has A Past**

"Honey, I'm home!" Remy calls out as she enters her and Allison's foyer, with Amber in tow. The pregnant blonde rolls her eyes again, for what seems like the thousandth time. "And you seriously have the nerve to call _me_ a softie?" The woman who's known to her friends and co-workers as _Thirteen,_ ignores the other's comment.

A smiling Cameron is now coming into view. "Hello, beautiful." She greets her fiancée with a small and quick peck on the lips. Amber turns to the sweetest of the two women before her. "How are things, Cameron? Are you guys preparing for the big day?" Remy nods, enthusiastically. "We've been looking at dresses and brainstorming possible venues all week now."

Allison Cameron smiles as her love says this, taking the brunette's hand and leading her to their couch. Amber follows. "Time's been going by so fast, lately." The ER Head proclaims, as they all sit down. "Really?" Wilson's true love deadpans, "Because it seems as though my time can't come soon enough. Ugh!" The woman groans, gesturing toward her abdomen. Cameron can't help but smile at this, though something else—indiscernible—crosses her features as well. "Don't worry, A." says the shorter woman, "When you do finally get to meet your baby, you'll have forgotten all about how it feels now." She pauses. "The back pain, the first trimester nausea- none of it matters."

A feeling of contentment suddenly washes over the room, as if Cameron's words have simultaneously resonated in the minds of all three of them. Thirteen breaks the silence, and gives voice to what she's been thinking. "It almost seems like you're speaking from experience." The brunette points out, half sarcasm, and half seriousness, dripping from her tone. Allison waves the assumption away, gripping her girl's hand once more. "Oh Remy, don't be crazy. How could I have possibly?…" She trails off. By now, nervousness is written all over the un-natural blonde's face, and Cut-Throat can see it clearly. "Yes," Amber urges, sporting her signature grin. "How could you have possibly, Allie?"

Cameron gives House's former team member a 'don't-call-me-that' look, and for a few minutes, all is silent again. However, it only takes a little time for the glances of the other two women to get Cameron to crack under pressure. _All-too-honest Cameron._

And so, the story spills from the mouth of the twenty-six year-old, one sentence at a time. Thirteen and Amber continue to listen intently, hanging on to every word spoken.

* * *

"I gave her up for adoption in the spring of my senior year. She was just about three months old, and I was seventeen; before that, One A.M. feedings were a daily occurrence, and I kept her, until my mother gave me an ultimatum. The day she went, I named her Jocelynn."

The ER Head's eyes are downcast as she utters one final thought. Remy looks up at her love in the same instant. "I carried with me, memories of my baby girl, even as I entered college that fall."

Thirteen is shocked to hear her fiancée's confession, and she squeezes her hand tightly. "I Love you, Allie." She whispers, "I'm here for you, always. If you ever wanna talk again, I'm here." Tears stream down both of their cheeks, now. "Remy. How would I ever live without you?" Cameron mutters. They passionately kiss. They lovingly hug. They pull away.

And then, from the corner of the sofa, Amber opens her mouth. "Well, I guess Everybody Has A Past."

* * *

 **There it was, guys :) The second chapter—or lack thereof. I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer, but I hope you enjoyed learning Cameron's secret! Worry not, House AND Wilson WILL APPEAR NEXT Chapter :)** **Please stay with me & PLEASE Give Me A REVIEW! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	3. Chap3-All Too Well

**Chapter 3- All Too Well**

Here they are, locked in—stuck with each other for who-knows-how-long-though neither can bring themselves to utter a single word. It is Monday now,after hours. Doctors Cameron, Hadley, and Volakis have done their best to put the revelation of that weekend out of their minds. Allison's secret wouldn't be mentioned again, they all decided, moments after the truth was known. Unfortunately for the ER Head, however, she is now facing a huge part of the past that she wants to forget. Literally facing him—Chase.

Due to House's patient's newborn baby being officially missing, no one is allowed to leave or enter Princeton Plainsboro. The hospital has been placed on complete Lockdown; at least for now. And the two just sit inside a cramped clinic room, one trying desperately to hold the other's gaze.

During their time as colleagues, the two doctors managed to be civil-even temporarily forgetting about their teenage past together, and working as efficiently as co-workers should. Now, though, with nothing on which to re-focus their attention, Allison and Robert can only remember the _elephant-in-the-room,_ turning past events over and over again in their minds.

Until one of them speaks. "Remy and I are getting married soon." Allison suddenly blurts out. Her lockdown mate nods his head as if that's the only appropriate response he can muster. Robert has known about their engagement since January, when the ER head had excitedly told all her colleagues of Thirteen's 'magical' proposal on Christmas morning. Chase had been congratulatory, but really nothing more, that day, and Cameron senses his sour feelings, even now.

Suddenly, the Australian is the one to speak next, asking a question out of the blue. "Do you ever wonder about J—what's become of her?" And again, the tension in the room thickens _._ J, they'd both understood, was their nickname for the baby, Jocelynn. Whenever the two wanted to talk about her in secret, they would use her first initial-almost like a code word. Though Cameron doesn't understand why Chase is addressing the baby as J now, they're alone.

Actually, Cameron doesn't understand why Chase is bringing up the baby at all.

In all their years working together, the two never even mentioned their heated relationship as teenagers, much less the child they'd given up nine years ago. But, nevertheless, no matter how weird it may seem, Allison Cameron answers him anyway.

" I do all the time- I think about her all the time." She admits. And, for whatever reason, Chase takes her hand, and gives a melancholy smile. "I hope House finds that baby soon."

 _Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze._ _  
_ _We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate._ _  
_ _Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,_ _  
_ _And I can picture it after all these days._

 _And I know it's long gone,_ _  
_ _And, that magic's not here no more,_ _  
_ _And It might be okay,_ _  
_ _But I'm not fine at all._

 _'Cause there we are again on that little town street;_ _  
_ _You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me._ _  
_ _Wind in my hair, I was there, I Remember it, All Too Well_.

* * *

Wilson and Amber just enjoy each other's embrace, tonight. It's after hours on the first day of the week, and the two haven't completely withdrew from 'weekend mode' yet. They sit on the couch in their shared apartment, and relax. Amber is the first to speak, after awhile of comfortable silence. "So, it's good luck you had a day off today. I hear House, his team, and the rest of the hospital are on strict lockdown tonight."

Her companion nods his head. "What a scare. A missing newborn baby? I can't imagine." As he says this, Wilson puts a soft hand on the blonde's growing baby bump. She smiles, sensing his thoughts. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to this one. I'll use my mega bitch powers to make sure no one messes with our child." Amber proclaims, pausing. "They don't call me Cut-Throat Bitch for nothing, you know." James chuckles at this, at the same time knowing his wife is serious. For all her faults, Amber Volakis was passionate about the ones she loved.

* * *

About the same time that night, Dr. Remy Hadley finds herself rifting through a linen closet in the Maternity Ward. Something is off. There are about three extra towels in the patient's closet. What that has to do with the missing baby, she's unsure, but she knows it's got to be connected. She just has a hunch. The attending nurse is close by, and Remy steps into the hall. "Nurse Chen?" Thirteen calls for the lady's attention. "Do you remember giving the patient in 204 an extra set of towels?" She questions, seriously. For a few moments, the woman just stares in response. The Asian nurse begins to sweat as well. Thirteen notices the subtle signs, before they erupt into something greater. She yells for help as the woman collapses, and Lisa Cuddy comes to her aid. "She's just had a Complex Partial Seizure." House's team member proclaims. The Dean holds the nurse in her arms.

In that moment, House stands there as well, sarcasm already evident in his features. He turns to Thirteen. "Crazy Lesbians these days- you could've at least gave me a warning if you _knew_ …" The Diagnostics Head leans down to read the nurse's nametag. "That nurse… _Chen,_ over here, was going to collapse on the newly waxed floors."

* * *

 **Ta-da! Chapter 3!~ CLIFF HANGER! This was basically a modification of the episode 'Lockdown' in season 5, As you could probably tell. But I still Hope You guys liked it :D I promise House will have a longer appearance next chapter, & Sorry for the long wait. PLEASE REVIEW :)** **~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


End file.
